


Mine for the taking

by xLucid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Human Trafficking, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Slow Build, not by my baby Levi though, only slightly though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLucid/pseuds/xLucid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren always had problems with staying out of trouble. When he royaly fucks up, through unfortunate situations he’s stuck living a servant life at the Household of a snobbish lord.  <br/>Over time he will find out that everything in the mansion is not what it seems, and might even come to like it there? But there is still something mysterious about the stoic man that has complete control over his life, and he’s sure to find out. Set around 1850-1900 London, ereri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running into trouble

He was running down the muddy streets, his legs were burning. It had been a while since he had to run for his life. There had to be a way out. But first, he'd have to get off the main road, it was too difficult for him to get around here, and he felt more at home in the backstreets of London.

"Hey, brat, get outta the way!" He managed to jump to the side of the road just in time before a two-horse carriage came charging by. Well, THAT was one reason why he wanted to get out of here.

"Hey, there he is, get him and don't let him get away!". And there was reason number two. A group of three large men came charging towards him. Two were obviously cops, recognizable by the hideous uniforms. The last man he recognised to be the rich mainroad store owner of whom he just snatched several pocket watches.

He really needed to get away from here. If he got caught, a terrible fate would obviously await him. There was no compassion for thieves and scum like him. Of course he was aware that his lifestyle wasn't what you'd call "legal", but it was their only possible way of surviving, it had always been. Not even just for them. Everyone in his street, neighbourhood really, came from an anything but noble origin in which low standard dealings and stealing were their only way to survive. If you add the fact the government couldn't care less about their fate and stopped investing in the slums, and the nobles had all actual power in this corrupt as fuck country, there was no way to persist in these conditions.

"Damn damn DAMN!" he cursed, he had no time to worry about those stuck up nobles. He still had those guys on his tail and didn't know how he could possibly shake them off. He would be reaching the end of the main road soon and had to come up with a plan.

He couldn't just run home. That would bring his whole family in danger. They would find out where he lived, where his family and dear ones were. They would keep watch of their place for the next couple of weeks. They wouldn't be able to properly do their business and because of lack of income, eventually come close to starving. Or WORSE. They would all be claimed thieves, all arrested, all his loved ones, his family through blood or not. He couldn’t make them suffer his fate. The higher ups did not look fondly on thievery. Those who could take their precious riches away. They would be cruel.

No he had to find another way.

His bare feet were pounding on the muddy roads that couldn’t be called a pavement. The last couple of years the situation of his hometown had deteriorated fast. Many were starving on the streets, children died young due to the prominent lack of care. Everyone tried to save themselves and their loved ones, every day was a struggle.

A quick and sudden turn to the right, ducking into an alleyway, was his first attempt of escaping. The men tracking him down were middle aged or older, and could by no means keep up with his young, albeit thin, physique.

At the end of the alley he took another right, desperately looking around.

Yes, he had grown up here, he was completely in his element, but being chased made it difficult to think fast and come up with a solution that would bring the least harm to his family. He decided to run straight for the small chapel, at the end of the street. This was there where he used to play as a kid. He knew every nook and cranny. If he could just throw them off his trail for a few seconds and slip inside… he’d be safe.

Looking down the street, he noticed there was quite some distance between him and his destination. He also noticed his way out.

Two chariots were charging in his direction, each from the opposite ends of the street. It appeared they'd be passing each other only a few feet away from where he was standing. If he could just get in between the two, he'd be able to tag along with the quickly accelerating cart, bringing him closer to his final destination.

Deciding this was the best plan of action, he got to work. Crossing the street till he was halfway, checking both ways carefully, assessing the time and distance left until his feet would be torn of the ground and towards the chapel.

He ignored the urgent shouts from bypassers and the chariot drivers, warning to get the fuck out of the way or be run over. Dancing back and forward on the tips of his toes, he got ready to leap.

He almost missed his time, when the chariot and his pursuer were neck and neck to reaching him. He reached out his hand and grabbed on in the last minute, feeling the harsh pull as his body was ruthfully pulled off the ground.

He regained his footing on the steps on the right side of the moving projectile, taking some pressure off of his body. As he looked back, he could see the officers staring after him, deep frowns on their ugly faces.

When the horses were sent slightly to the right, he decided to move past the back of the chariot to its left side, expecting it to take a turn to the right and fearing he would not get off on time.

As he expected, the whole coach veered to the right full force as soon as they reached the end of the main road.

When they passed the cornered, just outside of view of his pursuers he leaped off, rolling through the dirt, quickly scrambling to his feet to get the hell out of there. The chapel was only a few doors down.

Having been there many more times before, he knew of the secret door on the right of the small, deteriorated building, and snuck inside once he had reached it.

It would be safest to wait out here for some time, before trying his luck on the streets again.

The inside of the chapel was a sad sight. It hadn’t been used for years, and the rows of benches still left intact, were few. The serenity that was still present in this small building however, was overwhelming yet oppressing.

He slowly moved in between the aisles left and right, sight set on the front row seat he used to claim when he was younger every sunday morning. This small place was all they had back then, all anyone had back then.

When he finally claimed the seat that used to be his, he felt a sense of serenity come down on him. He had returned home after a long while.

He could imagine it, the room still in its original state, benches standing neatly in a row, one after the other. Preachers in the front, reassuring the people begging the Lord for help. The room filled with his family, his friends, all looking for a safe haven. Something to get them far, far away from this misery.

He himself had never really believed in all this talk of God. How could a lord so almighty let his good and innocent civilians starve, die? No, he strongly believed in taking matters into his own hands.

It was this belief that had driven him to act today. It was that believe which had gotten him in all this trouble. He feared the possible consequences if he were to be caught. Of course he would, only a fool wouldn’t, with a possible execution knocking on the door if he were ever to be caught.

Hopefully, it would all be worth it in the end.

These neighbourhoods have been going downhill very quickly. He lived with his mother, sister and best friend, in a little shack in the far reaches of these slums. They lived from selling their plunder on the cities black market. Their expensive items, silk, pocketwatches, or plainly wallets and silver. But from fear of illnesses few nobles and richmen had dared come downwards to these areas. Their profit had been minimal to nothing and he had heard the stomachs of his loved ones rumble. He felt responsible for them. So he went out and did what he had to do.

If it wasn’t for that nosey lady, pointing out his actions to the owner, he would have gotten away with it. Well, in the end he still did.

He could imagine the smile on his mother’s face when he got home, asking him if he’d had been able to snatch anything today. He’d show here the watches, oh how she’d react.

She’d probably whack him over the head with today’s paper, and tell him how foolish he had been. That it was madness to steal from a prestigious store, just to make sure they would be okay. Tell him that they would be able to handle themselves. Then she’d pull him in close and hug him to her chest, like she had almost lost her son. Stroking his hair lovingly, and whispering sweet words to him, telling him they’d be alright and he didn’t have to go that far. They’d manage.

He knew it wasn’t true though. She was falling ill. He could see it in her eyes, which used to sparkle with life. They had clearly dimmed over the years, and lately they seemed as dull as the dirt covering the streets outside. Their living conditions were not only tormenting her physically, but she now seemed mentally affected as well. Carla was a hard working woman but there was only so much she could do.

And then there was Armin. He and his grandfather had been living together with them for years, for as long as he could remember anyways. Armin had always been an upbeat boy, ready to go out there and see the world. Until his grandfather died that is.

Armin had been out too late, and the drunken bastards who, sadly enough, also lived in these parts came out to play. They had seen Armin and thought it a fun game to play around with him. Luckily his grandfather had seen him on time, and came to the rescue. Armin got away on time, thanks to his grandfather, who himself had not been so lucky. In their drunken stupor the men had beaten the old man to an inch of his life, and had left him bleeding to his death in the early morning sun where they had found him. Ever since, Armin had had difficulty keeping up with life.

But the past few months Eren had found that the young blonde had found a new joy in his life. A new source to light the fire in his eyes again. He had even taken up reading again.

But despite the fact the boy was on his healing way, he was in no way capable of taking care of himself. He had always been small and anyone without a heart would be able to beat him mercilessly.

The only one who would possibly be able to fend for themselves would be Mikasa. His mother had taken her in when she was still fairly young. She had a traumatic past, having to watch her parents be murdered by a bunch of thieves, and had never really gotten over it. Of course the murderers, only petty thieves, had been prosecuted and hanged, but that in no way brought her parents back or saved her the pain.

His family and her’s had been close for as long as he could remember, and had helped each other out on several occasions. His mother had been in a better condition back then and there had not even been a doubt in her mind that they would take Mikasa in. She wouldn’t have it any other way, Mikasa was a part of the family and she would not let her rot out on the streets by herself.

Ever since she moved in with them she had been training hard to be able to fend for herself, to be able to protect herself, and the ones she loved.

In a fair fight, he was sure, she’d be able to take down anyone. Sadly enough they did not live in an era or an area where people were particularly fond of ‘fair’. We all wanted to live a prestigious life, and we all wanted to have riches. Sadly enough, most of us couldn't, so everyone just took what they wanted and used any means to get it.

Mikasa, a pretty young girl, with fair white skin and raven black hair, in the prime of her life, was not a person you should let loose on the dirty streets at night to do some dirty job for minimum income. The risk at her life would be humongous, and the additional damage to her already fragile mind would be tremendous.

No, he was the only one who would be able to take care of them. And that’s why he had to take the risk.

He had been sitting there for a while now, reminiscing the past. It was time to go back out there again, and test his luck.

This time using the main front entrance he left the building, after first peeking outside and assuring the bothersome men were not awaiting him right outside.

When he assumed the coast was clear, he ran out, sloppily throwing the door closed behind and sprinting off. Only when he rejoined the moving traffic on the streets did he feel safe again.

There was a little skip to his step, knowing he had taken a big risk and had still gotten away with it. His family would be fine for now.

He started running further down the street, joy radiating from every fiber of his being. He felt victorious.

He started a slow run, which turned into a sprint, darting towards his home. All of a sudden he started laughing which, soon turned into hysteric cackling, while twirling around several times. He didn’t care about the weird looks he got, or the judgmental stares of people who thought he had gone insane.

All he cared about was his family and that they would now be saf- SMACK

A surprised squeak escaped him as a hard object slammed into his shins and landed him face first into the dirt covered road.

As he looked back up, his face fell. Standing there, looking all high and mighty, were two men. They were both sporting high class suits, one tall and blonde and the second shorter, black hair and an annoyed expression seemed to be permanently stuck on his face. Three words came to mind. High class… and.. trouble.

The eerily smiling blond was the reason he had fallen in the first place. He was twirling around a hard wooden cane, which he had apparently ruthfully slammed into his legs, just below his kneecaps. The man didn’t seem to be looking at him though, rather at something behind him.

He saw two cops clad in uniform quickly walking towards him. Apparently the word had been spread and coppers all around the city were aware of his situation.

He tried to scramble up and get away in time. But when he was up on his feet he was once again met with an obstacle.

The two men were still standing there, and the blonde didn’t seem very fond of letting him go that easily. The short guy merely seemed bored.

He guessed that was his best shot. Glances were exchanged between the three of them, and his two opponents were trying to anticipate his next actions.

He charged at the smaller, and seemingly weaker of the two. The next thing he knew he was on his back on the road again.

It had all gone by in a daze. One moment he had his hand on the ravenhaired’s shoulder, and the next thing he felt was a tough grip on his wrist and his weight being thrown into the air to ungracefully land on the ground.

A loud groan left his lips as all air was ruthlessly forced out of his lungs.

As he was temporarily disabled the two coppers charged towards them and grabbed his arms. With a strong grip on either limb, he was hoisted of the ground and now caught up in his biggest fear. He would certainly not get away with this, and his family would still be in trouble. The fact that he just attacked a noble didn’t help his case in the least.

The men in uniform turned to the men in suits: “Thank you for assisting us in the capture of this criminal.” The demeaning words were accompanied by some harsh jabs to the ribs.

They started patting him down, in search of the stolen goods. His jacket pockets were searched and they would soon find the watches in his left back pocket.

A triumphant: “AHA!” could be heard from one of the officers, as he pulled the three watches from his pocket. They were still in perfect shape, and wrapped in a small patch of linen to prevent damage.

“You’re coming with us, filth” the words almost hurt as much as the punch to the gut that followed.

He tried doubling over because of the pain, but the strong hold on him kept him upright. He lost his footing and was now completely dependent on the two men who he desperately wanted to get away from.

He struggled, kicked and tried to hit them. He spat one man in the face, and tried to bite the other.

It was all in vain though. They were taller and had a stronger build than him. On top of that, he hadn’t had a good meal in almost two days now. After running away from them for a good half of the day, he had no energy left to burn.

“We will take him off your hands now, gentlemen.” They meant to escort him away by foot. He would still have a chance there. If he could just find the right opportunity.

He just had to stay calm and seem defeated. And once they’d be far away from these two… rather strong nobles, he’d run. Run like his life depended on it. Which it probably did.

"Oh don't worry. I'll accompany you to the office. I have some business there either way. Why not join me on my ride," the blond said to the officers, a cheerful smile displayed on his face.

No… NO NO NO! This could NOT be happening to him right now. He NEEDED to get away. His family.. Mikasa… Armin.. MOM… they were depending on him. He had to get away.

“Let me GO!” he struggled, he did everything he could, but they would not relent their grip on him.

They trusted the blond entirely, his high status made sure of that, and accepted the invitation to ride with him.

The boy slumped his entire body dejectedly, as his last effort to obstruct his captors. But all hope seemed lost.

Their host seemed eager to escort them, but before accompanying them into his chariot he turned to his almost forgotten companion who was about to enter, what could be assumed, his own ride home.

The taller man grabbed the underarm of the shorter and said: "I expect you will be at the gathering that will be held in three days time? We can't have you losing face, now can we?" He seemed all smiles and kindness, but there was tension in the air. There was definitely a clash of powers going on there, and the shorter of the two didn't seem amused by the threat. He roughly pulled his arm out off the grasp the blond had it in.

"I will show up whenever I deem your.." there was a slight hesitation before he spoke the next words "audience... worthy of my presence. And only then." He spoke with confidence, something the young boy now in the clutches of authority could only wish for.

The continuation of the conversation was lost to him as he was roughly shoved into the cart. He got another kick in, before the officer grabbed him by the back of his neck and shoved into the nicely cushioned seat. Only a few seconds later were they joined by mister nice-guy again.

He was now stuck between the two cops, but he didn’t fear them in the slightest. No, the only one who got chills to run down his back was the man sitting in front of him, with a menacing look radiating off of every fiber that made up his being. He never knew a smile could feel that threatening.

They said there for a short while, on the way to the police office where his judgement would follow, in relative silence. Only the two officers would engage in idle chitchat, completely oblivious to the tension present in their chariot. All he could do was stare at the man nonchalantly sitting there, like he wasn’t transporting a criminal, and nothing was going on. All he ended up doing was glaring daggers at the blonde opposite him. There was nothing else left for him to do.

The blonde in turn was looking at him every so often, slow glances after which he would chuckle or occasionally smirk.

It wasn't long until the horses´ hooves stopped pounding on the badly paved roads, which inquired their arrival.

From that moment onwards it all went by in a blur. He got kicked in the shin as a signal to get up. They had bound his hands on the trip there, to make sure escaping would become difficult, and were now prodding his side and back with their sticks to make him walk in front of them.

He shook his body, as to get rid of the annoying motions they were making towards him. He was glad they weren’t holding on to him.

When they entered the building, the officers inside looked at him with disgust. He felt bare in the room, out of his element, and insecure. He knew his fate was now in their hands, and he was almost certain those hands would not be kind on him.

They never had been, so why would they be now?

They moved to the back of the room, past several work desks and even past some cell doors. He was scared now. Scared of what would happen to him.

They reached a dark wooden door at the end of the room, which was opened and he was roughly shoved inside. It was dark, and an officer, not sure if it was one of the men guiding him here before or someone else entirely, guided him towards a chair standing in the middle of the room. He looked around the room, as he was forced to sit down. There was only one door, the one through which he had just entered, and there were no other exits or means of escape. His situation turned desperate and he feared there would be no way out, except for the gallows.

As everyone left the room or never even entered in the first place, there was one man left standing in the shadows. He should have expected the blonde to step out of the shade and advance towards him. The expressionless facade on the man's face made him scowl.

It was clear the man had a lot of power, not just in the political circuits but also the economic and possibly even the military fields, considering how sharp he was dressed and how well he was build.

The man neared him once again, and there was no way to run or to avoid this man´s touch, as the rich bastard let his his right hand slide over his strong jaw.

He felt disgusted by the touch. Who was this man to defile his body like that. He might not be rich or powerful, but he had always taken pride in the control and ownership of his own body. They could take away all his property, but at least they couldn’t take control over him.

Well.. atleast… untill now. And he hated the feeling.

“A nice build…clear features and contours… one MAGNIFICENT set of eyes… tall..oh and he sure is tanned… could use some more muscle mass though..” he was unsure what this was all about, as the suited man started feeling him all over and in a way… assessing him.

“Oh, I’m sorry.. am I making you uncomfortable?” the blonde asked, literally looking down on him. He refused to reply, refused to give in, as his examination continued.

Damn sure you are! You creep, into little boys now are you. He couldn’t help smirk at the idea of the other nobles finding out about the blonde’s rather… peculiar taste in past time activities.

His captor didn’t pay a second’s notice to his odd behavior though, and continued on his merry way with whatever he was doing.

The blonde squatted in front of him and gripped his thighs, giving them a good squeeze and rubbing them up and down. Next moving on to his shirt, which was pulled up and a cold hand was now positioned on his flat stomach.

It all felt really uncomfortable.. being assessed by this man, having these hands all over his body, without being able to do anything about it.

“You better get used to it. The sooner you do, the easier it will be for you.” his examinator said.

As the man continued to stand up and move away, he couldn’t help and get a little revenge. He took a breath and spat full force in the man’s face.

Said man cringed as the dirty substance came in contact with his face and started to wipe it away while moving towards the door.

“You better not show this attitude in a few days. I’m pretty sure the others will not be appreciative and accepting of it as I am” he said with a smirk, and his hand resting on the door handle.

He opened it and two men were called inside. One seemed to be a normal officer, there to secure their safety. The other man seemed to have a high status, a chief of some sorts. His uniform was riddled with badges and banners, declaring his rank and status.

“I think I’ll take him off your hands” the blonde declared, apparently rather sure of his case and no doubt in his mind that he would get what he wanted.

“Its always a pleasure doing business with you Mister Erwin,” the chief said, his tone slimey as if sucking up to the ones in charge was his only chance of staying in his current position. It probably was. “The protocol is the same as always I assume?”

“You have assumed right, my friend” Mister Erwin answered, “but I almost forgot to ask the most important question of all, related to my merchandise.”

He walked back to the chair standing in the middle of the room and looked down on the boy sitting in it. He made eye contact with the boy, and held on to the contact while asking his carefully formulated question in a slow and enticing voice.

“For my merch its of utmost discretion that they are in perfect condition, which means brand new. Now tell… are you still a virgin?”

He couldn’t possibly answer the question. He couldn’t even look up. He was dying of shame, at the prospects of what was to come and how he was seen in this man’s eyes. As a mere object, a property.

He hated it. He felt so frustrated and ashamed. Frustrated that he couldn’t do anything to save himself. That he was this weak. And ashamed because he truly felt like a useless piece of shit right now. Just like how these men saw him.

His head was suddenly yanked up by his hair. “You will answer when I ask you something. Are. You. a Virgin?”

Tears started forming in the corners of his eyes as he tried to look away again. This was made impossible by the tight grip on tuft of his hair. He refused to answer. He refused to give this man the satisfaction to hear his voice break in shame and pain. To hear the tremble and even crack in his voice as he desperately tried to answer. No, he would not give this man what he wanted.

“Well considering your reaction.. I’ll assume the answer is ‘yes’. We’ll deal with that attitude of yours another time.”

A hand was slapped into the side of his head, and everything turned dizzy and disorientated.

As the blond released the hold on his hair, he let his head fall back down. Both Erwin and the chief shuffled around the room, something was written down and hands were shaken.

He could hear the blonde, at least he assumed it was the blonde who was currently the only one extracting pleasure from such dealings, chuckle and clasp hands with one of the police officers.

A sinister sneer of: "Oh, he'll do JUST fine" could be heard escaping the man's lips, and chills ran up his spine.

The nicely suited man moved back over to where he was still sitting in his dirty clothes, hands still bound. His hair was pulled again and he was forced to look up to his tormentor once more.

The question asked next made every last sense of safety fall away. "What's your name, boy?" the last word was spat in his face with such menace he shrank away from it.

He felt bare and open to be wounded as he defiantly looked up into those empty blue eyes.

It took him effort to spit out the word, but once he did, it came out full force. Blue's met strong willed green as one word resonated throughout the room. "Eren."

  
  
  



	2. Getting out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets up with Eren again, under some... surprising circumstances.

He was so done with this shit. He had been sized up and poked with pins all morning After he had the encounter in the city down town about two days ago, his finest suit had been dirtied by filthy hands of pisspoor young boys. He had the urge to throw it out, and get a new one tailored. He hated the process, and decided to just get a fucking new wardrobe than having himself probed and stabbed again in another month or so. 

 

He was now finally out of the house, well..more like a mansion, and on his way.   
He wasn’t really looking forward to today’s activities. Erwin held a power over him since he currently had a higher status, as one of the most influential Lords of London. Levi had to uphold his image and decided to attend today’s gathering to get some of the most influential people in the country off his back for the next couple of months. As a Lord in this system, you had to at least appear strong and untouchable, or the others would run you over without a second thought. Through scams, scandals and intriges you could lose everything you had within a month. So Levi went to the meetings, in order not to lose anything.

 

Before he headed over though, he had to make a stop in town. 

 

He entered his personal black chariot and ordered the driver to take him to the Zacharius manor.   
It would take a while before they'd arrive though, since his property was a far distance from the city's centre. He loved his mansion, and the wide patch of land surrounding it. It was peaceful and his safe haven away from pressure and all seeing eyes. The three story building was big enough to inhabit all his staff, and was capable of housing decent size parties or formal events. Leading up to house was a beautiful steps, crafted out of clear marble, which he had passed many times in his still short life.   
The chariot moved along his stretch of land, his gorgeous lawn which was one hell of a job keeping in nice shape. Luckily he had great personnel to do that, he admitted to himself as the horses were still moving along the nice path throughout his front lawn, cause this was one hell of a job. As they moved past the humongous marble fountain close to the front gates, Levi realized he was truly lucky to live here.  
It WAS however goddamn far from the city's centre where general business was going down. 

 

It was a hell of a work for his servants to travel twenty minutes and back to get what he was in need of, but they did so without complaints. Of course that was their job, but he still appreciated it. There were some things he preferred to do himself though, such as the task he was undertaking right now.   
As he was leaning back in the soft cushions of the chariot bench, he set his elbow in the window sill and rested his head in his hand. He couldn't repress the sigh coming up. He really didn’t want to attend the gathering. 

 

Erwin was known for having his hands in some shady business and Levi, under no circumstance, wanted to be part of that. It's not like no one knew his business was… well.. anything but legal, but there was no way to stop him. He had connections everywhere. Even if the government decided they needed to stop being pansies and actually DO something for their country, they had no power over him. HELL, the man basically WAS the government. 

 

He was swayed from his thoughts when the carriage stopped with a rough jerk. He had arrived. 

 

Wasting no time, he threw open the door, almost hitting the driver in the face when he came over to open the door for him.  
He didn’t know why the man still tried. Levi hadn’t let him open the door for him since he turned 15, he was a driver, not a slave. 

 

Not sparing the man another glance, he stepped out of the carriage and into the street. When done dusting off his jacket, he knocked on the large, dark green door he ended up standing in front of.

 

He didn’t have enough time to mentally prepare for what he KNEW would be coming next.   
The door flung open with such force that he had to wonder how the hinges were still intact after suffering such a fate every day. 

 

“LLEEVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIII” the woman yelled as she ran towards him. He was almost tackled to the ground by the sheer force of the woman’s body colliding with his own.

They were in front of the three steps leading to the dark green door, and marble doorframe. The building was high and tall, made from red bricks and it had been there for quite a while considering the aged state of the eroded stones.

“Ugh yeah thanks Hanji, I almost feared I’d forget my own name. Can you please get off of me though?” he grumbled, as he waited for the woman to get herself together and move away to give him some space to breathe. 

 

When she finally entangled herself from him and pulled her skirts straight, Levi was able to take a normal breath and regain a bit of his posture. 

He never really knew how to handle the woman, with her never ending enthusiasm. 

Although she wasn’t currently strangling him any more, didn’t mean she’d let him go that easily. She was now clutching his arm while dragging him inside, chatting the ears of his head about some new research she had been doing. He really couldn’t care less, he had his own troubles to deal with right now. 

 

The house was a weird, messy assembly of books thrown all over the place, covered by hundreds of little pots and bottles full of unknown, and possibly dangerous, substances. Now, take that combination and place it on every horizontal surface found in the building, and you’d have the Zacharius household. 

 

Hanji dragged him to the living room couch, picking up some of the books and paper and unceremoniously dumping it on the living room table. She pushed Levi in the, now clean, spot to sit and start their leisure conversation. 

 

“Well well well, what brings you here at this time of day Levi?” she asked, while scurrying over to the kitchen and looking through the cabinets in search of clean cups so she could offer the Lord some tea. “Aren’t you supposed to be in your big, dark mansion, shying away from any sunlight that threatens to touch your features? I’m honored by your visit,” she joked. “Tea?”

 

“Yes please, and no I wish I could,” he answered her, gaze downcast. “Erwin wants me to partake in another one of...sessions. The man just.. INFURIATES me so much sometimes. He KNOWS I don’t want to partake in his shady business.” Levi ended up snarling. Just the thought of the activity he'd have to partake in this evening made his blood boil. 

 

“You don’t HAVE to go,” Hanji tried to offer, but before she had the entire out and well, Levi rejected the idea. 

 

“You know I do. All the higher-ups will be there. I have no chance of surviving in the circuits of this country if I don't show up every once in a while. It's not just about what I like and dislike anymore. People’s lives depend on me, I have people to provide for." He wasn’t one to give up this quickly, but he just didn’t see a way out right now. He’d just have to suck it up for a few hours and be done with it. 

 

“But, never mind that, that’s not what I’m here for,” he shrugged. He first needed to get his business here over with. He really just wanted to get this whole fucking day out of the way. 

 

“You’re here cause you miss me, right Levi? You couldn’t stay away from this marvellous enigma that is me and wished you could forever be in my intriguing presence while doing chores for me? Right Levi?” She looked at him with sparkling eyes, hope plastered all over her face, even more accentuated by her round glasses which were catching the light. In her enthusiasm, she was now hanging over the sofa arm, trying to get to his side. She would have, if not for the skirts getting in her way. At least she was smart enough to put the tea down on the side table first.

 

He couldn’t help it. He snorted. He actually snorted at that. “What the hell is wrong with you, shitty glasses?” 

 

“Yes yes yes. That's a laugh. A snort counts as a laugh,” she exclaimed victoriously. “This is only the second one I’ve heard this month. But anyway, yeah I'm lonely. Mike has been gone the entire week to gather new supplies for my next experiment. I’m just so boooored.” She drew out the last word, to emphasize her boredom. 

 

He felt slightly sorry for her though. Without Mike around, there wasn’t much for her to do. Inside the household there might be completely equality, and maybe some domination from Hanji’s side, but outside these doors there was a very unfair world. Without the help of her husband she wouldn’t be able to get much done. Which was probably also the reason for Mike went to go get her supplies, instead of Hanji doing it herself. 

 

They were perfect for each other though. Together they owned the most well-running doctor’s office in town. Of course all credit had to go to Mike, but Hanji didn’t mind. Not as long as she could keep doing her research. She was quite the genius, Levi had to give her that. 

 

He got pulled out of his thoughts by a soft cough. “Uhm, so what does bring you here then? I hope nothing too severe?”

 

He scoffed: “Well, I sure hope not. Petra’s condition has gone bad again. I just wanted you to come over and check up on her as soon as possible.” He looked down dejectedly. Petra had been taking care of him for as long as he could think off, since his mother died at childbirth. She was now nearing the age of 47 and her back and bone problems became worse and worse throughout the years. Sometimes they even prevented her from moving about properly or moving at all. 

 

“I’ll hop on by today then. I don’t have much to do here any way. I haven’t seen her in a long while either.” Hanji knew that her situation wouldn’t be improving any time soon, but there could always be something to at least relieve her pain. 

 

“Thanks Hanji,” he sighed, “I really appreciate it. And I think she’ll be happy to see you again.” He slowly stood up, setting down his still almost completely full cup of tea back on the wooden side table. “I fear I have to get going though. Those jackasses frown upon tardiness. They truly wish to get to the ‘good’ part of the schedule as soon as possible.”

 

“It's going to be fine Levi, don’t be such a sissypants. And don’t worry about the visit. It's no effort at all. And you’ll be seeing the bill on your mat sometimes soon any way. My wallet has no complaints,” she smirked as she moved to stand up herself. She was trying to cheer him up and maybe even cheer him on. He really appreciated her effort. But he really had to get going now and just… get it over with. 

 

They both moved over to the hallway, Hanji still smiling at him, one more time promising to come by the manor later that day, whether he was there or not. 

 

“Too bad you didn’t stop by for a little longer, Levi. You have to promise me that next time you’ll stay for dinner.” She was practically begging him now with a high-pitched voice as she was clinging to his arm. When all she got was a disgruntled grunt, she started cackling. “I’ll just take that as a yes. I’ll be looking forward to your next visit then.”

 

The front door to the Zacharius household was opened once again, this time presenting the always busy streets of downtown London. His carriage was still standing in the street, right in front of the house, faithfully awaiting his return so they could bring him to the next location. 

 

“I’ll see you around, shitty glasses,” was all the goodbye he needed to offer her. He stalked off to his chariot, not caring to look around or show her any sense of gratitude. He had already made clear to her how much he appreciated her effort. No need to repeat himself. 

 

The last comment made him whip his head around though, before scowling, fully entering the carriage and slamming the door shut behind him.   
“No problem at all, my little grump.” 

 

And on their way they went. The horses got the sign and started stepping forwards. With every movement he got closer to his next destination. He knew it was only a few streets away.   
It was so weird that such a vulgar meeting could take place in the middle of a city centre, and no one knew. Well, no one except for the invited guests that was. 

 

Another jerk from the carriage alarmed him he had reached his next destination. He really wasn’t looking forward to this shitty venue. But it would be good for him to show his face now and then. To make sure people wouldn’t start assuming he’d died or something outrageous like that. He had to uphold his status. And most of all, appease Erwin’s whims. The man had too much power.

 

Once again throwing open the chariot door, he descended from the cart and didn’t spare it another glance as he moved towards the unsightly building. 

 

Within the lobby there were many nicely suited men set in a limited space. Most of them were animatedly chatting with friends or work related partners. If you were to stumble upon this introductory chat before the real activity of the evening would start, you could even assume that it was just a casual meeting of the higher-ups. But he knew better. He was fucking disgusted by each and everyone attending this pastime. He couldn’t give a flying fuck about their reason for attending, and he knew that he was actually just as bad as they were. Well, at least he wasn’t deriving pleasure from seeing people you deem below yourself in their darkest moments. 

 

The doors to the basement were open now. Of course it had to fucking take place in a basement. Like this whole thing wasn’t shady enough already. People started to slowly saunter into the direction of the stairs descending into the next room. 

 

Levi was too tense to take this slow pace. He quickly made his way through the crowd and in the corridor leading down to the basement..   
Sadly enough he had been here before, and knew what to expect when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Still he dreaded taking every step and it weighed down on him.

 

He just had to fucking man-up and get it over with. Its not like he’d have to participate. He just had to be present, maybe socialize a little, and turn away from every action taking place. 

 

When he reached the end of the stairs, he put up a stoic expression. He had a name to keep up, and he could not let the other lords see him as weak. 

 

Entering the room there were several round tables spread around the room, and next to those long benches with matching tables. In the front of the room there was a wooden stage with several big lamps hanging over it and a big metal pole in the middle. The separate tables were mainly lit by candles. 

 

Some of the tables were already occupied, by young and old gentlemen in nicely tailored suits. Upon making eye contact they nodded their heads in recognition, but no further contact or conversation was instigated. 

 

Levi moved to one of the tables in the back, sitting himself down on a long bench that went all the way along the back wall. He tried to blend in as much as he could, to not draw attention to himself so he could sit out the evening without much trouble.

 

Slowly, people started filing into the room, taking seats, sitting together and chatting about the evenings entertainment. The crowd was consisted mainly of men, but there were some ladies here and there. 

 

When he thought almost everyone was seated and they were ready to start, an unpleasant surprise awaited him. 

 

“I see you did deem our audience worthy of your presence today, Sir Levi?” His face turned into a scowl when hearing that mocking tone. 

 

“Well, Erwin,” he tried to sound as demeaning as he could without being overly rude, “Some of us deem it polite to come when invited to a… well, what would you call this… a venue of such? You wanted me here, so here I am.” 

 

Erwin chuckled. “Its good to know that we can expect you at some of the..other activities and events I organize.”

 

All he could do was grumble something akin to a response.   
It was really fucking frustrating. The damn man KNEW he had power over him, and that alone was enough to set his blood boiling. But no, he to conceal it, he shouldn’t feel it, he couldn’t let him know. 

 

“Well if you’ll excuse me, I think I have to go run a show here,” was all he got before Erwin excused himself and made his way over to the stage. 

 

Levi’s eyes followed him up the stage. When he hopped up the several steps to get up on the stage, the lights throughout the rest of the room dimmed, so only the big lamps lighting up the podium were shining bright and the small candles on every table were the only other source of light in the room. 

 

As he finally got on the stage and let out a rather loud cough, all eyes turned towards him and he had all the attention. 

 

“Dear guests, we all know why we’re here on this fine day,” he paused for a short moment and let several chuckles resonance through the wide space, “but before we get started, I’d like to first go over some rules.”

 

“Due to limited goods, we would like to make sure that everyone has a fair share. Therefore it is only allowed to purchase one good here today. We would like to ask whoever got the highest bid and therefore the ownership, to move through this door to collect their winnings.” He moved aside to show everyone the door in the right hand corner of the room. “This way the auction will be able to run fluently. We do have some exemplary goods for you folks tonight, so don’t be too hasty to purchase the first best thing that comes up on this stage here.” The last sentence was thrown out into the room with a happy ring to it, and a sparkle in his eyes, obviously amused by his leisure activities.

 

There was a gentle applause for Erwin’s talk, and some murmuring around the room when the guests were excitedly discussing their possible catch for the night. All Levi did was lean back and wait for the show to start. The other lights on the stage dimmed and went out until there was only one lamp left burning brightly in the middle of the stage. 

 

“Well then, lets get this show on the road. The first one up, is young, sixteen years old, and male.” As he said this, two men entered the stage through the backdoor bringing a young man with them, hands cuffed behind his back. He was scarcely clothed, only wearing shorts, as he was dragged over to the metal pole standing centre stage. 

 

Once his hands were chained to the stage, and the men removed themselves from the spotlight, Erwin continued his presentation.   
“As you can see this specimen is well fed and in a good state, nicely toned.” As he said this he let the black riding crop, which he apparently kept backstage, slide down the torso of the young boy. He seemed frightened as the leather travelled down his chest, and looked into the room with big, scared eyes. He looked like a wild animal which had just been cornered.

 

“He goes by the name of Jean, and likes to be worn out. Sadly, that also mean his backside has been around the block a couple of times, but the quality is still up to par with any other we have to offer here, except there is no first time to take away. Taking this into consideration and combining this with the state he’s currently in, compared to the other offers of today, we begin with a starting offer of twelve hundred pounds.” 

 

As the first bid was thrown into the room the boy tensed, his eyes blown wide and seemingly searching the faces of the people present. 

 

Levi tuned out for the bidding, he didn’t even notice the people around him stand up and throw their offer towards the stage. All he noticed was the scared boy in the front, fidgeting with his restrains moving back and forth, staring at the audience, at Erwin. He was constantly tensed and rightfully so.   
You could never know who ended up owning you. Because that’s what it was. Your entire life, your fate, was in the hands of someone else. Someone you do not know, whose intentions you do not know, and half of the time can’t be sure have any sense of good will towards you.   
The boy had every right to be frightened. He’d be stupid not to be. 

 

While offers were made throughout the room, Levi took his time to clearly study the boys features. Erwin had been right, normally boys plucked off of the streets were starving or close to it, but this Jean seemed well nourished. His muscles were well extinguished and he had a nothing close to the bony features most citizens out there did posses. He was definitely worth some money. 

 

As a little dispute appeared among some bidders, which Erwin tried to clear up, a young man stood up, raised his hands and said: “Can we all calm down a little, please, gentlemen. I offer 4.500 pounds for this young man.” 

 

Everything soon calmed down after that bid. It was at least 700 pounds above the price the other participants were fighting over. 

 

As soon as the young man had spoken, all tension seemed to leave Jean. His muscles relaxing and the fright in his eyes slowly fading. All because we was looking at the young man at the other side of the room. 

 

And that was all you could call him. He was hardly a man, closer to a boy really. He wore a sophisticated black suit and tie much like all the other men, yes, but his chubby face and freckles and the emotions clear in his bright blue eyes radiated sheer childlike joy. Well, eye. The right side of his face was covered by a large black eye patch. The skin around it was covered in some nasty red scarring tissue. Levi didn’t even want to know what the kid had gone through to acquire those. 

 

The Jean kid however, seemed to know and trust the young master, because as soon as he came into view and his voice echoed through the room he seemed relaxed and actually rather happy and elated. 

 

“Well then, is there someone who wants to outbid the offer of four and a half thousand pounds for this boy?” Erwin questioned the other participants in the room. 

 

When the other occupants stayed completely silent, the decision was made. “Well then, he’s SOLD, to young Master Bott. Unchain him.” He motioned for the guards to come back and get the boy away from the pole until he was once again standing on his quivering legs. The Young Master moved forward, towards the stage, still remembering the instructions given at the beginning of the show. When he tried to climb up the steps of the stairs he stumbled, and the butler who was following closely behind him, had to steady him and help him up the stage. When standing in the bright light Levi could make out that he was missing his right leg, it being replaced by a nicely carved wooden prosthetic. 

 

He didn’t seem to care that all eyes were on him, and in turn on his handicap. With his posture straightened he limped up to his new property, motioning for the boy and his guards to move to that door and through so he could follow.

 

Once they were off the stage and the door closed behind them, all attention settled on Erwin once more. 

 

Said man continued like he hadn’t just sold a human life. It infuriated Levi in ways no one here would understand. They all deemed themselves the top of the imaginary wealth chain here, and everyone else was considered below them.   
Levi didn’t have much time to linger on the subject because Erwin was fast to move on.   
Of course, he wanted to get this business out of the way so he could use the money earned to buy himself a nice new plaything. 

 

Erwin’s way of perceiving life was what disgusted him most of all.   
He knew that Erwin owned this business, and he also knew that Erwin liked to.. well, how to phrase this… pick out the best goods beforehand so he could keep the greatest for his own. His household mainly consisted of people plucked of the streets, and Levi also knew what he liked to do to them. Well, to say the least, Levi did not agree to his ways. 

 

The doors opened again as Erwin introduced the second article to be auctioned. 

 

This time a female was brought into the room, but unlike the previous boy, she put up a fight. She was put in heavy chains, around her arms and neck, which kept her in place as the guards brought her forward. 

 

She was kicking, biting, attempting to free her hands so she could hit someone, cursing and screaming profanities. 

 

The two men almost seemed to need assistance, handling the petite girl. Her jaw length hair, which seemed to be roughly cut off not too long ago, was falling in her face and standing to all sides as she struggled to get free. 

 

“Such a feisty little kitten this one”, Erwin said as he moved towards the girl. He knelt down to her eye level and trailed the side of her face with the back of his hand. He made sure to stay just out of reach so she couldn’t lunge at him and actually get to him. She managed to wiggle her mouth away from the cloth binding it and did everything she possibly could to get the least bit of satisfaction in the dire situation she was in. She ended up spitting Erwin full on in the face.

 

Levi couldn’t help but snigger at the sight. Erwin didn’t even seem phased by her actions. He just got up and turned towards the audience. He spread his arms in a welcoming motion.

 

“Of course these shows don’t always go off without a hitch. Problems like her occur all the time. Therefore we decided to call her Hitch. She,” he motioned at the girl dubbed Hitch with his foot, “however, is brand new merchandise and will therefore start the bidding at a higher price.” 

 

The girl who had once more freed her mouth, decided it was her turn to speak now. She interrupted Erwin with a screeching scream which she followed with a string of profanities.

 

“You fucking CUNT, who the hell do you think you are! Playing God or something, bastard?! You have no right, NO FUCKING RIGHT, to just pluck people of the fucking streets and sell them as your play things!” 

 

Her eyes were filled with rage, rightfully so, as she turned towards the onlookers.   
“And YOU. You people think you’re all that! You treat others like they’re the dirt on your shoe, you BUY people for your own damn benefit. You’re all insane,” she started cackling, laughing maniacally as her eyes rolled back and she tugged on her restraints, looking up at the ceiling and screaming; “You’re all insane, INSANE I TELL YOU! These bloody cunts here, playing lord over me, YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME!” 

 

SLAM. 

 

Erwin had decided he’d heard enough. He had moved closer to her and brutally slammed his boot in her face. She fell to the side hacking and coughing, seeking more air. Her nose was bleeding. It better not be broken, Levi thought to himself. Or Erwin would have ruined his own business, losing a nice sell.

 

He continued his show. It was left to be seen, if she was still wanted after the little show she put up. But of course Erwin always knew a way around it, a way to promote his sale. 

 

“Personally I like them when they have a little bite. It gives you some time to really and truly break them, which is a nice pastime.” Erwin chuckled. Oh he enjoyed this, alright. He had always taken in the tough types, hard to crack or fighting back. He liked to get himself a challenge. That’s probably why he was so taken with Levi. Levi was a challenge. 

 

Levi was pretty sure Hitch would be sold with ease, but by using this sales approach there was no way in hell she’d end up in a nice household. The intentions for buying this girl were now clear and out in the open. There was only one purpose for the likes of her. 

 

Levi watched on as the bidding began once more. He paid no attention at all to the people offering up their, probably illegally gained, money for the girl. There were only two participants, and the bid went back and forth, slightly increasing each time.

But all Levi had eyes for was Hitch. Her anger never seemed to tone down, rather, it grew with every raise of an offer. The ferocious glare and growl she was releasing towards both possible buyers only egged them on.   
And then her fate was sealed. One of the buyers had given up and the amount was sealed. The old bald man stood up and moved towards the stage. Levi watched on as he climbed up to collect his prize. They moved in the same direction Young Master Bott had disappeared in. Hitch growled at him, and pulled at her restraints when they were detached from the stage. She absolutely refused to stand up and obey her captors. She was a dead weight and had to be dragged towards the exit of the room. Baldies servants aided him in this task, since he was obviously "way too good to dirty his hands on such filth". 

 

Levi was quite done with the whole auction by this point. He just wanted to go home, have his cooks prepare his favourite meal and relax by the fireplace while reading a good book. 

 

He could not leave now though. He could not lose face like that in this situation, and more importantly Erwin would never let him live it down if he up and left right now. 

 

So he stayed seated as the show continued, grumbling under his breath about “how horrid such acts were” and that he “didn’t even want to be part of this”. 

 

Erwin, however, seemed to have a marvelous time. He was beaming while up on the stage, as he tried to entertain his guests.

 

“Well, I hope we’re all enjoying ourselves. Our next piece is quite a special edition, fresh of the streets. He has only been in our care for no less than three days so far. On top of that he is brand new, and has a marvelous pair of eyes.”   
He stepped aside to show the door which opened again to bring in the third victim of this auction. 

 

As Levi’s eyes fell on the boy, time stood still. 

 

It was the boy he met on his visit downtown. The thieving boy that got arrested. The boy that should have lost his hands or at most been hanged. That sly, cunning bastard Erwin. 

 

Being hanged would have been a better fate for the boy than what was waiting for him here. 

 

He was complacent as he was moved towards the centre of the stage and chained. Unlike the other two, there seemed to be no rage or fear present in the boy. There was just a constant frown on his face as he stared into the room with such passion in his eyes that Levi, for a moment, had difficulties breathing. 

 

He didn’t say anything, he didn’t react when Erwin spoke or touched him. He just stared into the room. 

 

“He is some rare goods indeed,” Erwin continued. “It was by sheer luck we came upon him. He is pure and untouched, we made sure of that. He might be a little slim, we tried to feed him extra to get him in form, but his pretty face sure makes up for it. And look at those eyes,” Erwin moved over and grabbed the boy by chin to make him look up at him, then showed the rest of the room, “aren’t they pure emeralds? I’ve never seen such a color on one of my merch before.”

 

He released the boys chin. Said boy just continued staring into the room, his gaze never wavering. He scanned the faces in front of him, seemingly assessing all the possible guests he could be going home with tonight. He didn’t seem afraid. 

 

“He’s of a nice age, fifteen oncoming sixteen, which means he can last for a long time.” He chuckled. Yeah, Erwin was enjoying this alright. 

 

“We’ll start off with an offer of seventeen hundred pounds, folks. That's a proper price for this nice lad.” Erwin moved to the side, ready to take the offers the participants threw at him. 

 

Levi didn’t care. He didn’t notice anything in the room but the boy, who he was now intensively glaring at.   
He did not know how the boy could possibly be so unfortunate to run into him twice within the week. 

 

The people in the room were eager to throw their bids at Erwin, who seemed just as eager to receive them. He had made a good decision by taking the boy. 

 

As the amount got raised again and again, the deep green eyes shifted around the room. From face to face to face, until they halted on a familiar figure.   
His eyes widened when they fell on Levi. He obviously recognized the short noble, and seemed phased as to why he was present at such an awful occasion. 

 

Levi didn’t really care what the boy thought of him, he didn’t care for the surprise that showed on his face once he recognized Levi for who he was, he didn’t care that the men and few women in the room were all throwing their money at Erwin for this particular boy. He didn’t care at all because Levi’s dark, grey orbs came in contact with deep green and before he realized it he was standing and a deep “Six Thousand” reverberated through the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so late. Exams and mental troubles xD so I'm not going to make promises about when next will be up, since I'm pretty sure its going to be late if I do. but I'll try my hardest to get it up soon.   
> Btw, I want to thank AuraFelix for helping me by beta-ing. go check out her stuff, its AMAZING.


	3. Going home

Eren wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Whether it was loathing or relief he felt washing over him when the low baritone voice reverberated through the room was still left to be decided, but everything turned into a blur with round green eyes blown wide, looking at the source of the sound. He had recognized the man to be the short individual who had managed to floor him in mere seconds several days before, the moment he laid eyes on him. What he hadn’t expected though was for the man to actually stand up and raise the offer. Actually, to raise the offer to such heights that all others immediately backed off, also surprised by the money being thrown around. They were all obviously rich beyond belief, clearly shown by their rather sophisticated choice of dressing, but clearly didn’t deem Eren worth the price this short man was apparently willing to pay for him.

Gray eyes locked on to green ones, and Eren had no idea what to do anymore. He was still stuck to the pole, still in the same position, yet all around him seemed to change. All he had eyes for was this unfamiliar being, slowly moving towards the stage. He didn’t notice the men who came to unlock his chains and rebinding his hands. He didn’t recognize the words flowing from the blond man’s mouth, couldn’t decipher them. Still in a daze he was lead through the door. His mind was blank, he still couldn’t pull himself together, so he just let the men who had a strong grip on his arms move him in the direction he apparently had to go in, the small man mere feet behind him.

He was snapped out of his daze by a surprising heat on his left and the disgusting smell of burning flesh penetrating his senses. There was a searing open fire, similar to one that could be found at a blacksmith, and in front of it stood a burly man with a snide smirk and an ugly moustache pasted on his face. Eren blinked several times, trying to get his mind back on track, it was quite busy in the small room. There were several lords and several of their...newly achieved treasures laying on the ground. He didn’t recognize this room, it was nothing like the space where he and the others were held captive.

“Please unbind him, good gents.” The rich man that had just legally bought him, he wasn’t quite sure of his name, said to the men holding him. They seemed reluctant.

“Oh not so quick Levi. Leaving already? Why not stay for a little longer, I’m pretty sure your new pet also needs some time to adjust to the idea of his new master, don’t you, my pretty Eren?” This time the comment was directed to the boy still in binds. Eren couldn’t help but seize him up and down, and was anything but impressed by the bald man with the gray moustache on his upper lip and smirk playing on his lips.

“Stuff it, Pixis. This was not my preferred way of spending an afternoon and I would like to get away from it as soon as I can.” He made the snide remark. He then turned to the two men still holding onto Eren. “Now gentlemen, I will ask it only once more. _Please_ unbind my new property.” His owner was small but Eren had to admit his presence was rather intimidating. It was probably for that reason that his captors let him go and moved in front of him to untie his hands.

When his arms were released he flexed his hands several times, and continued to rub his sore wrists.

“Well then, if you’ll excuse us.” He now felt an icy grip on his right wrist.

The shorter man in front of him roughly tugged him towards what he assumed to be the back exit of the building.

The man called Pixis stopped them once again. “Levi.” He sighed. “You know we can’t let you go before we execute the proper protocol. Please bring the boy to the..uh..’smith’.” Pixis continued.

“Sir” Levi spat back, “I am quite certain that I am in no need of such action being taken. I do not wish for any damage to be done to my property. If you are so adamant on continuing this way, then you can’t expect me to be ready to pay the full price asked for this piece. I was offered good quality. I don’t wish to see that go to waste. Now if you’ll excuse me.” The shorter of the two continued on pulling both individuals towards the exit.

Before they could reach the doors, the guard turned the key on the sign of Pixis, effectively locking them inside.  

“Levi, I am sorry but I can’t without the proper markings. This is necessary for a reason. We need to sign him, to know who to hold accountable if he ever were to wreak havoc. Please just be complacent and lets not make a big deal out of it.”

Green eyes widened at these words. ‘Proper markings’.. ‘sign him’.. he could only wonder what they were going to do to him. He could only guess what kind of life would be waiting for him outside of those doors.

Levi sighed, giving up and dragging Eren back into the room. He couldn’t help but struggled as he noticed they were approaching the fire, dodging some other men that were casually minding their own business.

Once they reached their apparent destination, Pixis grinned, the edges of his moustache curving upwards.

“Thats the attitude we like to see here my boy!” He said, happily smiling and slapping the scowling Lord on the back. “I’ll go find and see if we even have the seal of your household. I don’t think that in the entire history of this business you or your old man have ever made a purchase here. I was quite surprised to see you come in actually.” He laughed his burly laugh, rummaging around, clearly looking for something.

When the he turned back around with a piece of iron with a the clear insignia of a two sided branched old tree intricately and graciously carved into its surface, the grip Levi had on Eren’s wrist tightened considerably.

“Please just make it quick”, Levi hissed, his voice strained and the grip tightened even more if that was possibly, almost crushing Eren’s wrist under the force.

“Of course, of course. If you’d be so good to come stand over here… Eren was it? Please come stand over here,” he pulled Eren from Levi’s grip a dragged him closer to the fire where a little clearing where some dirty hay lay on the floor, “And please take of your shirt and turn your back to me so I can get a good spot.”

Eren could feel his heart thumping fanatically in his chest. He could get the gist of what was going to happen and he was sure he was not going to like it.

When Eren flatly refused to turn his back, Pixis decided to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed the hem of Eren’s shirt and gave it a rough tug. Eren felt panic taking over and a sense of rage surge through him. He never asked for any of this. He never wanted this life. So why was he stuck here, why was he about to be hurt by these two man towering over him, although not in the literal sense in case of the raven haired. Why was there no use defying his fate and why did he still try?! The faces of his family, Mikase, Armin, his MOTHER, flashed before his eyes and he found his sense of purpose again. He was fighting to get back to the people he loved. He was fighting to be free.

He jerked away from the shirt as it slid over his head, and gave Pixis a rough shove towards the fire. However sudden, there wasn’t much force behind the attack, and Pixis quickly regained his footing and retaliated with surprising strength.

A knee to his stomach, and when he doubled over, Eren felt a harsh slap to the back of his head which cause him to be slammed into the table full of equipment after which he fell to the floor, taking some of the pots and equipment on the table with him in his fall which then shattered on the ground, landing in the shards.

Eren could see some feet clad in nicely polished, black shoes in front of him. A booming voice resonated throughout the room, gaining the attention from some of the others, although many had already left obviously done with whatever activity had taken place back here.

“Pixis please refrain from damaging my possessions, as asked beforehand. I do not appreciate others so casually laying their hands on him.” Levi said, his expression the most passive Eren had seen in the mere moments he had actually been in the presence of this man.

“I am truly sorry sir, but I am obliged to brand him before you can leave. If the boy would actually participate like the obedient kitten he is supposed to be, then we could have been done by now.”

The last few words were accompanied with Eren being roughly pulled onto his knees, still struggling not to face away from the man, constantly keeping fierce eye contact and attempting to stare him down even though his less than favorable position.

“If you’d be so kind to properly instruct ‘your possession’ then, _sir?”_ Pixis continued with with the fakest smile known to mankind.

Levi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose while stepping closer and focussing all his attention on Eren.  
“Do as he says and turn around, please.” It wasn’t a question. It was an order.

An order Eren was willing to refuse if it could save the last scraps of his dignity. If it could show these men they could not just order him around like that.

Of course it didn’t work.

“Just turn around, brat.” Levi barked at him.  
For the first time that evening he spoke, his voice shaky while pronouncing the first few words but turned steadier and more certain the further he got.

“N-no. I refuse to turn my back to men like you. I have no idea what you could do. I’m pretty sure you would stab me in it, one way or the other.” He said, defiantly staring into grey eyes.

A dark chuckle resonated through the room. Not many noticed, but it was all Eren heard in that moment. “Well, please _do_ enlighten me to what these “men like me” resemble, boy.” Eren visibly flinched as the raven haired slightly leaned closer.

Eren didn’t want to answer that, but the look in those grey eyes agitated him, edged him on, until he spat: “Men like you, with all the money in the world, who get what they want whenever they want it. They will just take it, with no consideration for anyone else. Men in fancy suits with sneering grins, knowing they can have it all with the flick of a finger. Men who see themselves as higher than others, deem themselves more important than the people they see as below them, filth. You have NO right, _no right I tell you,_ to do this to me. To take everything away from me. So yes, _men_ _like you._ ” and he couldn’t help but mumble in an afterthought: “And I bet you haven’t even worked for one day in that perfect life of yours.”

Well THAT got a reaction. Levi leaned in close, way too close for comfort, as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him even closer.

“Work, you say, brat? The so called “work” I caught you doing several days ago? You call that _work?_ Stealing from a poor man who’s only trying to do his job?” Eren had to admit, the passive, calm gentleman standing in front of him was a lot more threatening than a man bristling with aggression and rage could ever be.  


“I...That’s not.. I had to help my family..” Eren ended up whimpering. He couldn’t find words to express himself, he merely scrambled further backwards. Levi on the other hand, wasn’t done yet.

“You tell me I have no right to take this away from you. You tell me I have no right to diminish your chances at a miserable life in this miserable world, yet you do the exact same thing. As long as your family is concerned, as long as it benefits you, you have no problem sacrificing others. But as soon as you are at the receiving end of this injustice, you start spouting nonsense brat. Tie this in your dirty ears, there will ALWAYS be men like me. There will always be someone richer, stronger, in higher standing, looking down on you. The only thing you can do is try to live with it and make the best of it. Have no regrets. So I’d suggest to just _turn around_ and let the man do his job so we can get out of this hell hole.” The words were hissed, full of venom when they left the raven haired man’s mouth.

Eren still couldn’t get himself to move around, still struggled when the men tried to turn him around. He wouldn’t let this man get into his head, change things around on him. He knew who was in the wrong here, and he wouldn’t let this…this _Levi_ tell him otherwise.

In the meanwhile, Pixis had started heating up the iron stamp bearing the crest of Levi’s household in the open fire.

Realising the boy would never give in, he just sighed and turned to him. “Well then boy, if you refuse to turn around I guess I’ve just got to do it like this then.” Eren seemed unfazed, broadening his shoulders slightly, as to show he could take whatever Pixis would throw at him head on. Levi couldn’t help but doubt that.  

“Whoah Pixis, are you sure thats going to be okay? Look at his skinny ass, I don’t think the skin on his chest will- OI!”

Pixis didn’t even listen, starting in on Eren. Levi moved forward to grab Pixis and pull him away from the boy before damage could be done but he was too late.

A soul piercing, shrill scream resonated through the room as the iron made contact with the slightly tan yet rather thin left side of Eren’s chest. The ribs were clearly protruding and now with the hot iron pressed to it Eren didn’t know if it could hold out for long.  
  
It felt like his skin was ripping, searing pain taking over all his senses and blood curdling screams thrown into the room. All other occupants turned away as if unaware of the inhuman practises going on right before their eyes.

Five seconds, six seconds, SEVEN SECONDS, WHEN was this torture going to stop. His nerve endings were searing from the heat, his skin sizzling and his flesh burning. A disgusting stench infiltrated his senses, and almost made him gag if he were not frozen in place by the extreme agony pressed to his chest.

Finally the burning was gone but he was left with an agonizing sting. As he opened his eyes he saw the short man dragging away the iron from his skin by the strong hold he had on Pixis’ arm.

“Thats quite _enough,_ don’t you think.” Levi hissed. His facial expression still passive but his eyes livid with anger. “Now if you’re satisfied, please move over. Eren, come here, we’re leaving.”

Green eyes flew open by the mention of his name rolling of Levi’s lips but right now that was not his first priority. That would be getting away from this hellhole. And apparently the short man in front of him, motioning for him to get up while he was still on the ground, was his only way out.

He was scared to move too much or too quickly, scared that his skin would rip where the iron had almost burned through. Scared for more lasting damage than was already done. When he finally got to his feet, Levi was already at the other side of the room. He couldn’t  help but rush after the man, not very eager to let his only escape out of sight.

As he surged forwards he felt an annoying sting in his feet and legs, where the shards had penetrated his skin. His chest still hurt with the ugly damn tree now forever pressed in the skin, and his mind was starting to cloud with worry. He didn’t know much about this man. He didn’t know what his life was going to look like outside of these doors. He knew he wanted to get away from this place but was that really the best option? He had no clue what this man had in mind for him.. it

could be ten times worse. An unpleasant shiver ran down his spine. He decided those thoughts were best saved for later when he could find out first hand. There was no use worrying about it now, because as Pixis had said, he was now Levi’s responsibility and it seemed he wouldn’t be getting away any time soon.

When he reached the man that he supposed was now his master, he looked down at him with defiant yet expectant eyes.

The man looked at him, no expression evident on his face, and made to grab Eren’s arm. Yet when skin almost came into contact with naked skin he retracted his hand. Instead he swiveled around him and quickly and accurately jabbed Eren’s shoulderblades several times. “Move.” was his only command. Eren gladly complied.

Eren grasped the brass door handle and flung it forwards, effectively opening the door. The hinges were old and badly maintained, and let out a terrifying screech when moved, but Eren couldn’t care less. Because after several days of being locked up, several days of fearing for his life, several days of fearing he would never see the outside world again…finally after those several days, he was finally hit in the face with fresh air again.

After he moved forwards, out of the door opening he just stood there bathing in the late evening glow of the sun and taking a deep breath of London air. It was still filthy, but at least it smelled like home.

Another harsh jab made him release a hiss between his teeth. The pressure had been put a little too close to the newly acquired wound for his liking, and his attention was brought back to the pain and stinging on his side. It hurt like hell but there was no use complaining. He could feel tears rising to his eyes when the skin stretched with every step he took, but he refused to cry. Not in front of this man. He had to stay strong. For mom. For Mikasa and Armin. For himself.

Eren just kept moving forward. He didn’t dare stop and ask where they were going, because those fingers were still eerily close to his aching wound.

They had reached the main roads again, and the short, grumpy man behind him steered Eren in the direction of the pavement following along said road, with a gentle pull on his elbow.

The streets were calm at this time of day, only a few coaches and carriages traveling the road, some stopping to let passengers in and out. Eren could only guess that one of those would be their transport.

And, as he had suspected, before long they stopped near a sleek black carriage, with two black horses in front. Detailed engravings ingrained in the hardened wood, and golden lines of paint following said engravings. Similar black curtains covered the windows from the inside and little wooden steps made it possible to easily get into the construction.

As they approached, a man suddenly jumped upright. Probably the driver, Eren mused to himself. All he could do was look and take everything in. He was pretty sure he’d be in trouble if he started meddling in Levi’s affairs. The man’s constant frown had Eren utterly convinced that NOTHING in life could please this man, so why try. Better to keep silent and out of it, and not end up punished for his foolish attempts.

When they were at speaking distance, Levi had moved in front of Eren, the blond man saluted them. One hand over his heart and the other over his lower back. Now they were close enough, Eren realized the man was quite tall. Especially in such close proximity to Levi, but he supposed everyone would look tall next to mister grumpy pants.

“Calm down, Erd. How many times do I have to inform you of our ways of interacting. You steer the carriage, I sit inside. That’s all.” Levi grumbled.  
“Yes sir” came, apparently Erd’s, immediate reply. However, contrary to his words, he kept standing tense and still.

“Well then get moving damnit!” Levi barked. All Eren had seen of the man so far had been him being bored, annoyed or distressed by any and all human contact. This was going to be fun.

Levi slowly moved towards the black oaken door,

“Well are you getting in kid, or are you gonna stand there all day?” Levi grumbled. Eren was confused. He sure couldn’t mean that he, a boy just bought off of a _slave auction,_ was supposed to be sitting inside there with him.

“You sure about that, _sir?_ Didn’t think you’d want my dirty self in there with you.” Eren couldn’t help but be snarky with that man. Of course it wasn’t the smartest plan, he knew that, but it was his self defence mechanism in this moment.

“Of course you’re going to get everything dirty, kid. You haven’t had a bath yet, what do you expect. But I don’t really have another choice as of right now, so stop the attitude and get in.” And with that he turned around and up the steps into the carriage. Eren couldn’t help but follow, albeit mumbling disdainfully.

Despite how the rather dull and depressing the exterior had seemed, the dark colours of the furniture and curtains on the interior were surprisingly soothing. As soon as Eren stepped inside, the door slammed shut behind him and his fate was really sealed.

Not knowing what to do, he just stood there, even when chariot shook, signalling their departure. Levi just looked at him sceptically, eying him up and down, frowning when he caught on to the several cuts and bruises on Eren’s legs from his previous fall. The blood had been slowly leaking down his legs, and add the pain of the burnmark on his chest to the mix, left Eren feeling very lightheaded.

“Sit down, brat. You’re gonna collaps if you keep this up. You look really, most likely because of the bloodloss.” Eren couldn’t really comprehend the words. He heard them but wasn’t able to immediately act on them.

Before he could good and well sit down, the chariot hit something on the road, causing it to swing back and forth, in turn causing Eren to lose his balance. However, before he could hit anything, and further aggravate his injuries, a strong arm caught his waist. Levi looked at him and seemed rather annoyed by Eren’s clumsiness.

“I thought I told you to sit down, kid,” he grumbled. “You’re supposed to do what you’re told.” And suddenly Eren’s world was shifting. Levi had used the grip he still had on the boy to move him around and when Eren realised what had happened, he found himself laying on the chariot’s bench with his head in Levi’s lap. Said raven was looking everywhere but at Eren, but when Eren tried to movie away shot him an angry glare.

“Just stay down, okay. And make sure to keep your legs up, it should lessen the bleeding according to shitty-glasses.” Levi was sighing an awful lot, and he seemed tired. He appeared to be looking outside, his head resting on his hand, but Eren knew for a fact that that wasn’t possible since the curtains _were closed!_

Taking this as a sign that Levi didn’t want to talk, Eren decided to just lay there and think. About where they were going. About what kind of life would be waiting for him at the end of the road. About what kind of man Levi really was.

While resting on the man’s soft thighs, Eren couldn’t help but sneak a peek and look up. When he was unaware of on watchers this strict and grumpy Lord seemed to ease up. He had less frown lines and he appeared younger than Eren had ever seen him. Okay, taking into consideration that Eren had only seen the man on two occasions that didn’t mean much but now he had become curious about what other sides of this mysterious man there were to uncover. Because above all else, Levi seemed weary and worn out.

Eren let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He better catch the last few moments of sleep before he would step into his new life.

 

It was difficult to fall asleep but the constant rocking of the chariot helped lull him into dreamland. And he could have sworn the last thing he felt before he fell asleep was a soft carding of fingers through his hair.  


 

 

Eren was startled awake by a harsh prod in his side. “Wake up. We’re almost there.”

Those words grabbed his attention and he suddenly didn’t feel tired or drowsy anymore. Because they were almost there. He was about to step into his new life.

As soon as the horses stopped Eren started to dread what was coming next. This meant they had arrived at the nobles estate and he was in new, undiscovered territory. Since the curtains had been shut the entire ride long he didn’t even know in which direction they had gone leaving the city centre. The only thing he could distinguish was the far away, soft streaming of a river.

As he was intently listening to his surroundings, Eren practically got a heart attack when a sudden loud screeching of “LLEEVVIII” could be heard just outside of the carriage. He could hear Levi snort when Eren shot up a few centimetres in his seat because of the outcry.

But his attention was quickly turned back to the woman screaming into the evening on his property.  
“SHUT it, four-eyes. There’re people actually trying to sleep or rest on this estate.”

As soon as he answered the door was ripped open, almost off its hinges, and a rather excited woman came into view. “But but but but Levi, I missed yo-“ Her eyes grew unnaturally wide when they landed on the young boy sitting next to Levi. “Uhm.. Lee-lee… who’s this? OH GOD Levi tell me you _didn’t._ ” Similarly to her eyes, her smirk grew scarily wide when she whispered: “You _bought him_ , didn’t you?!” During this whole show of facial expressions she had slowly but surely made her way into the carriage until she was face to face with Eren while continuing her one-sided conversation with the short grump, who in turn seemed to ignore her completely.

Levi just sighed and hoped she’d just let it go for now. But of course, since it was shitty four-eyes she had to push the subject. “Considering his crappy and dirty attire, you brought him straight here from the auction.” She started plucking at the terrible shirt Eren had on, and except for the way too small shorts it was pretty much everything he was wearing. “Oh but you’re so pretty, you. And look at those _eyes._ Look at them Levi.” By this point Eren seemed really uncomfortable by Hanji invading his personal space, but Levi could see Eren was reluctant to say anything about it. He had no idea of the status of this strange woman and didn’t want to get into any trouble. Feeling pity for the kid, Levi pulled the crazy woman away from him.

“Okay, that’s enough probing for now Hanji. I thought you wanted to tell me something, since you were yelling so obnoxiously loud out there?” Levi questioned her. From the corner of his eyes, Levi could see Eren release a relieved sigh.

“DOES THAT MEAN I GET TO PROBE HIM MORE LATER?!” All of a sudden Eren was sitting up stiff and insecure again, and Levi couldn’t help but tease the brat a little bit more, which made him answer with a playful: “Sure, you pestering idiot.” And just like that the kid paled and seemed like he had to throw up. The poor thing. It’s not like Levi could keep Hanji away from him very long anyway, she’d find a way. Maybe it would actually be a smart idea to let her check up on him now that she was here.

“Say, Hanji, could you do a full check-up on him in a little bit when we bring him in?” At this, Hanji perked up even more, and Eren seemed to attempt to disappear into his seat, looking white as a sheet by now.  
  
“Really really, Levi?! You’d let me lay my hands on “your property”, ey~ that’s a first.” Was this woman ever just going to except what he offered her without questioning him? Not very likely.

Being done with her teasing, Levi moved past her and outside of the vehicle. But not before shooting Eren an aggressive glare and motioning for Eren to follow him.

Eren was scared. He could finally see the estate, but the glare Levi shot him cause him to keep his eyes glued to the ground as he quickly followed suit.

They entered through big, wooden double doors. He hallway was lit up by a several candles along the walls and a large chandelier in the middle of the room in above a grand staircase.

As soon as they entered a kind looking, slightly older woman came up to them. She seemed surprised to see their group of three in the hallway but didn’t comment on it. She merely greeted them.

“Welcome home, young Master. I see you haven’t left yet Hanji.” She said before bowing her head. Hanji, so that was the eccentric woman’s name.

Levi only nodded in her direction before speaking up: “Petra, would you please be so kind as to prepare a room in the right wing. We will have a new member of staff from now on.”

“Of course, sir.” Was her only reply, before stalking off, up the stairs and disappearing in the corridor on the right.

There fell an uncomfortable silence over them. Eren shifted on his feet. To the right. And then to the left. He felt extremely uncomfortable around these people and in this hall. He had no idea of what was to be expected of him and what he could, and more importantly _could not_ do.

After some more awkward standing around, Hanji finally decided to speak up.

“Soooooooo… what exactly is it that you want of me this fine evening Levi?” At her words Eren immediately perked up, giving Levi a curious look. This was something he had been wondering as well. The woman had been all too eager to get her hands on Eren and she seriously frightened him somewhat.

“Like I said before, I would like for you to give him a check-up, shitty-glasses. Are you a doctor or are you not. If you’d use your eyes, then you would see that his flesh has basically been melted off and his legs are dripping blood all over my clean tiles.” He bristled. He actually reminded Eren of a cat. Well.. a small and grumpy cat that was very, _very_ prickly.

“Well let’s get crackin’ then, shall we?” Hanji said. She swiftly grabbed his arm and started to drag him in the direction the maid had previously disappeared to.

They had to go up the staircase. It was long and wide, and a soft carpet was draped over the marble steps. Once they reach the top he could only spare a glance towards the left wing of the building before the excited woman started dragging him in the opposite direction.

Levi’s voice infiltrated his train of thought with a gruff: “Don’t even dare think of entering the left wing, you brat, those are my private quarters.”

And that was all. He slowly followed behind Eren and Hanji as they strode down a clear path to a, to Eren unknown, destination. There were no lights in the other rooms, even though there were many doors they passed. Eventually they stopped at a door, no different from all the others, where light was shining from under the doorpost.

Once they entered Eren saw that the maid from before was just finishing up making the bed. When she noticed them she perked up and addressed Levi, informing him that she would go and draw a bath for him. He thanked her and when she went into the room that Eren assumed was a bathroom, Levi turned back to Hanji.

“Okay shit for brains, I need you to check his marking and wounds and see to it none of that shit gets infected. Now.” He was grumpy that was for sure. Eren figured the man had had a long day to get him pissed off like this, but didn’t dare comment in case he would make it worse. He didn’t feel up for a fight right now either. However, give him a good night’s rest and he’d be ready to go.

“Okay okay calm down” she held up her hands in a defensive stance. She then moved over to Eren, who warely took a few steps back.

“No worries, no worries. I’m hanji.” She addressed him. “and what’s your name.” She was smiling at him but Eren didn’t trust this woman. He had seen how crazy she could be and he figured that wasn’t even the top of her game.

But knowing he’d have to just... get this over with, he reluctantly offered an: “I’m Eren…”

She seemed to perk up at that, her eyes sparkling in interest as she crawled closer to him. “Well then Eren, our sweet little grumpy pants here has asked me to check up on your physical condition. I’m a doctor, you see, so I know what I’m doing. No need to worry.” The way too enthusiastic gleam in her eyes and the grabby hands she made at him was a possible reason to worry though.

He kept still as she was poking and prodding at him. Stretching the skin around his chest to get a better look at the burn mark, causing him to hiss in pain. She retrieved any leftover shards stuck in the skin on his legs, cleaned off the blood and explained to him that the bleeding would soon and that he would have to be careful while taking his bath. The examination  hadn’t been that bad. Hanji had behaved well, even though she needed several reprimandings from Levi.

It was long after she was done that Levi beckoned her over.

“I need to speak with you, Hanji. Under four eyes.” He seemed serious. The glare he send her when she cackled a “how exciting!” could have killed. But then again, she seemed pretty much immune to anything Levi threw at her, if you’d ask Eren.

Levi strode out of the room, with an excited Hanji bouncing after him.

Now he was alone.

He looked around the room. There wasn’t much to do. There was a large bed, and a desk to the side, things he was pretty sure he wouldn’t ever be using littered all over it. Petra still hadn’t come back from the bathroom, and when his eyes trailed back to the door Hanji and Levi had just disappeared through, he couldn’t help but notice it was still opened slightly.

He knew he shouldn’t.

He still walked towards the door.

He should really just… go sit on the bed.

He could see them stand outside by now.

Go back Eren, before you get yourself killed by that midget.

But he was too curious. He was scared about the unknown, about what would happen to him, and listening in on this might give him some clues as to what to expect. So there he stood. Eavesdropping.

He shouldn’t be peeking, he shouldn’t be listening in on their private conversation. They left the room for a reason. He knew that, but the curiosity was killing him, and Petra was in the bathroom now anyway.

They were standing only a few metres away from where Eren was standing at the door. He could hear their voices clearly. Hanji’s perky and excited and Levi’s low and grovelling.

“He seems in a pretty okay shape, Levi. Just keep cleaning the burn to make sure it won’t get infected and that’s it.” Hanji didn’t seem too perturbed about the fact a kid had be _burned_  with a goddamn iron rod. Eren couldn’t help but wonder what the standard things were that Hanji dealt with on a daily basis, since she was so okay with all of this.

“Pretty okay, Hanji?!” Levi seemed equally disturbed by Hanji’s lax attitude. “Did you actually look at him? Don’t you see the state he is in? He’s bruised and beaten.” Levi seemed exasperated by Hanji’s simple diagnosis. “Isn’t there something we can do to fix him up sooner. We need to get him started on his new tasks around here as soon as possible.” Eren didn’t want to think abou those “tasks”, or what they would consist of.

 “The bruises and scratches will heal with time, there’s nothing you need to do about those. The only other thing you could work on would be his weight. Just keep feeding him three meals a day, like you do with everyone else. I kind of assumed you were going to do that anyways.” Levi nodded at this, mumbling a: “yeah he can eat with the rest.”

Levi took a deep breath before continuing, looking deep in thought.

“Hanji, you know I like them better with more flesh on their bones, right?.” Eren felt a shiver run through him at those words. He didn’t know exactly what Levi meant with that, but the possibilities scared him. “Did you see that kid, his ribs are clearly protruding his skin. I find it slightly sickening to look at. He looks so filthy.” That hurt. Why did that hurt? Why did it hurt to hear the man he was supposed to hate with such fury, he should not be able to look him straight in the eye, say that he was filth..? It stung to hear those words, for whatever reason.

“Oh Lee-Lee, stay kind. He’s just a little dirty. Those words could hurt someone you know. You wouldn’t want to hurt him after you invested so much money in him, now do you?” Levi wasn’t very fond of her suggestive look and eyebrow wiggle.

Eren perked up at those words, moving even closer to the small space the ajar door offered.

But Levi had definitely had enough of Hanji’s antics. Eren could recognize it in his posture. Before she could get any more ridiculous ideas he interjected a grumpy: “You know what my intentions with him are Hanji, don’t ever suggest such a thing ever again. I just want-“

Before Eren could hear the thing he’d been anticipating all those three days of his captivity. Namely  what would become of him after he got out of the auction house. But before he could get a glimpse of his future, he shaken up by an unexpected hand on his shoulder.

In his surprise he whipped his arms all around him, causing him to slam into the fragile Petra and making her topple over onto the floor with a soft yelp and groan of pain.

Eren was so startled that he couldn’t do anything but stare in fear at the woman on the ground. His hands clutched to his chest and heart beating rapidly while his eyes shot over to the door. It was brutally slammed open was a pissed off looking Levi. His expression got even more furious when he saw their position.

Petra was still struggling to get up. Her fragile bones made it difficult for her, and Levi looked to be seething with anger.

“YOU!” he exclaimed while charging at Eren. “What have you done now!” he growled in Eren’s face. In the meantime Hanji had come in and was helping Petra getting back on her feet.

“It’s okay Levi.” Petra interrupted. Her sweet voice seemed to calm him down immediately and he turned away from Eren, rather focussing his attention on Petra. “It was just an accident, I startled him.” She continued.

Levi looked at her suspiciously. Then shrugged and walked to the door. “Hanji, I’ll let you out. Petra, make sure the brat gets his bath. I don’t want to see a speck of dirt on him when I see him tonight.”

Eren felt a shudder run through him at those words. _When I see him tonight._

He wasn’t given time to dwell on it however, because Petra was slowly coaxing him towards what he assumed was the bathroom. When they entered it his attention was immediately taken by the steaming bathtub standing right in front of him. He hadn’t had a hot bath in forever and he was slightly grateful he could have one now. Well, except for the whole “you’re someone’s property now” situation.

Eren looked from the bath back to Petra, and then back to the bath.

“It’s okay, you can get in sweetheart, while the water is still nice and warm.” She said. However, that wasn’t the problem. He sheepishly looked at Petra again, who was still standing at the door as if nothing was wrong.

He felt an embarrassed lush creep up his cheeks at the prospect of having to undress in front of this woman. He had no choice though. He slowly raised his hands to the band of his shorts and brought them down, wiggling as they fell down his legs. As soon as they were off he hopped towards the tub and sank in when he reached it. It felt scorching hot against his still cold skin but he soon started to relax.

Petra moved over to gather his dropped garments and moved over to softly thread her fingers through his hair. She reminded him of his mother. He missed her. He was most likely never going to see her again.

As she moved away she smiled at him. “I’ll go see if I can find you some clothes for the night, and a nice fluffy towel for you, my dear.” He looked at her wearily. It felt weird to be spoken to like that.

“It’s going to be okay, sweetie. Don’t worry too much.” She said, while softly smiling at him. He didn’t reply and before he got a chance to, she stood up and moved to leave the room.

“I’ll give you some time to yourself. Call me when you get out.” She said. Still that everlasting smile plastered on her face. She was nice, Eren had to admit. If she would be around he guessed he could survive here. Well, that all depended on what tasks Levi had in mind for him.

And when he sank deeper into the water her words came crawling to the front of his mind. “ _It’s going to be okay.”_

I sure hope so.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so so sorry this is so late D: its also way longer than I wanted it to be and I haven't even gotten everything I planned in there D: it feels like half of it is bullshit and unnecessary but whatever xD i only like about half of it, but i'm just glad I'm finally done with it xD

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. – Heyo nice of you to drop by c; I just wanted to say that this story takes place around 1850/1900 so some things might seem weird or out to place but please bear with me D: its just to make it as realistic as I possibly can.   
> I don’t own SnK or the characters or anything D: sadly enough.   
> Please enjoy~


End file.
